Happy Birthday, Kudo!
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: A few days ago, Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori had a misunderstanding. And since today is his best friend's birthday, Heiji knew this is his chance to clear the misunderstanding and become best friends again with Shinichi. Will he succeed?


**A/N: Hi, guys! It's me again! I decided to write this in celebration of Kudo's birthday this year. Since I've been bored lately, I decided to write something here. I'm afraid that we might have the same ideas but, oh well, it can't be helped, can it? Anyway, hope you will like this story and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Kudo!**

* * *

For the past few days, because of a very personal reason, the Great Detective of the East, Shinichi Kudo and I, the Great Detective of the West, Heiji Hattori, haven't seen each other. We haven't talked to each other either. I know that, Kudo and I got along very well for the past few years. But yet, I couldn't believe that this would happen to us. Rememberin' such an incident only makes my heart ache.

Ye see, what happened was that Kudo and I had a little misunderstanding. Yeah, it's only a little misunderstanding. The thing is, while Kudo and Neechan were at Osaka to visit me at my house, Neechan decided to talk to me. She was thankin' me for takin' care of Kudo and all. But then, when she was walkin' away from me, she accidentally slipped and I quickly caught her. And during that time, much to our surprise, Kudo saw what happened. He was lookin' angry at me. He grabbed Neechan by her arm and pulled her towards his side.

"Don't you ever dare touch her again," he warned as he glared at me.

"K-Kudo, let me explain!" I said.

"Don't worry. I already understood what happened. So, there's no need for you to explain." He looked at Neechan and said, "Let's go home, Ran."

"B-But, Shinichi!" Neechan said worriedly.

"It's fine, Ran. We'll just go home."

"OK, then."

Then, those two left my house, without saying a word to me. I knew that, Kudo misunderstood something. Did he really understand what happened? No, I don't think so. I swore that Kudo didn't. They way he acted towards to me and Neechan, it was as if he got jealous, thinkin' that I was doing somethin' to Neechan. I better clear this misunderstanding before our friendship breaks into pieces.

* * *

Today, it was May 4, Kudo's birthday. Today was my chance to clear our misunderstanding. But yesterday, I thought up of a plan first to surprise Kudo. And after finishing the plan, I knew that today will be a blast! I just knew it.

When I finally arrived at Tokyo, I took a cab to Beika City. Finally, when I arrived, I walked around to look for Kudo's place. I was sure it was some blocks nearby Neechan's house. Finally, I came upon a huge mansion that stands out of the other houses. Looking at the nameplate, I realized that that mansion was Kudo's house. I walked towards the gate and rang the doorbell. After pressing the button three or four times, I heard footsteps coming from the inside. Then, a lad wearing a plain white polo shirt and blue pants appeared behind the gate. That guy was Kudo himself.

"What are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow, looking angry at me. "Aren't you supposed to be at Osaka right now?"

"Well, the thing is-!" I was interrupted by him.

"I see, you were here to ask how Ran is doing lately." He chuckled sarcastically as he crossed his arms. "Well, she's is doing well."

"That's not what I even meant!" I exclaimed as I gripped the box I was holdin' for the whole time. "If that's what I was supposed to do then, shouldn't I be at Neechan's house?"

"You went there earlier."

"Ask Neechan if I went there."

"Tch!"

Then, Kudo didn't say a word. Probably, he finally understood that I didn't really go there. I seriously didn't visit Neechan before goin' here. Then, I sighed.

"Can I, at least, come in?"

Kudo didn't speak for a while. Then suddenly, he walked towards the gate and unlocked it. As he opened it, he simply turned away and started walkin' on his way to the house. Man, that guy, it's clear that he's still angry at me about that incident. But, oh well, at least I can go inside Kudo's house and have a discussion with him. But, I remembered that I have a surprise to do. I got a piece of blue ribbon from my pocket, quietly walked towards Kudo and quickly blindfolded him before he realized it.

"Wh-What the-!? What is this!?" Kudo exclaimed in surprised as he moved aimlessly and accidentally got hit at the door frame. "O-Ouch!"

"Don't move, Kudo." I whispered by his ear. "Stay put while I do somethin' inside."

"You better not be fooling me, you idiot!" Kudo exclaimed angrily.

"Of course, I won't." I said as I walked inside Kudo's house. "Wait for some minutes, OK?"

"Tch! Fine!" Kudo muttered as he leaned against either side of the door frame.

While he was there, I walked towards the living room. I lay down the box on the table and opened it. I removed the lemon pie that I bought some time before goin' here inside and putted it on the table. I got the small candle inside the box and putted in at the center of the lemon pie. I lighted the candle with a matchstick I brought along with me. After lighting up the fire, I putted the box at one side of the table and after the preparations, I walked towards Kudo and I hold him by his wrists.

"W-Woah! What are you doing, Hattori!?" he exclaimed as he slowly stood up.

"Just, let me lead the way for you, OK?" I chuckled as the two of us slowly walked to the living room.

I looked behind as I walked slowly towards the table. I also made sure that Kudo is a few feet away from the table so that he won't bump the table. Then, when I thought the distance was right, I let go of Kudo's wrists and went behind him to held his shoulders.

"O-Oi, Hattori!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kudo," I whispered. "Just a few steps more and we'll be OK."

After Kudo took a step or two, I stopped him by holdin' him tightly at his arms. "OK, that's enough."

"Can I remove this thing?"

"Go ahead."

When he removed the blindfold, he was wide-eyed from what he saw. I noticed that he blushed lightly and then, he looked at me with surprised eyes. I simply smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday, Kudo," I greeted him. "I hope ye would forgive me from what I did before."

I thought that he would just leave me and be angrier. That was what I was prepared for since, I know that Kudo won't forgive me, anyway. But, much to my surprise, he chuckled to himself and patted me by the shoulder.

"Thanks, Hattori," he said. "I should be the one apologizing for misunderstanding what happened before."

I was surprised when I heard that. What made him say that?

"What do ye mean?" I raised an eyebrow. Then, he sat on the couch and looked at me.

"It was Ran," he replied to me. "She explained the whole happening."

"Since when?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"Last Monday," He leaned against the backrest of the couch as he continued. "She told me that she accidentally slipped her foot, explaining the fact when we were walking, she couldn't walk properly. I finally understood, now that she talked to me about it."

I simply chuckled as I wrapped my arm around Kudo's shoulder. "So that means, we're still best friends?"

"Sure," he said as he smiled at me. "Oh, better blow the candle!"

He stood up and walked towards the lemon pie and blew the candle. As he removed the candle from the pie, he looked at me with a puzzled look and a smile in his face.

"How did you know lemon pie is my favorite?" he asked.

"I heard it from Neechan herself," I replied to him. "Shall we eat it together?"

"Sure!"

After gettin' some plates and forks, Kudo and I started to eat his birthday lemon pie. While eatin', I found myself staring at his happy face while continue eatin' his piece of lemon pie. He then, looked at me with a surprised look.

"What are you looking at, Hattori?" he asked.

"Eh? Ah, nothin'!" I lied to him as I continued eatin' my piece. "I was kinda happy seein' ye smiled like that again."

"You idiot, shut up!" he said annoyingly as he nudged my arm.

"Oi, ye better be careful if my piece falls on the ground!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"It won't be my fault if it would be wasted!" Kudo grinned at me.

Then, Kudo smiled to himself as he putted his piece on the table and leaned against the couch. "I had the best birthday gift ever. Thanks, Hattori."

I was surprised from his words and then, I simply smiled at him. "No problem, pal."

Indeed, today is, probably, Kudo's best birthday 'party' ever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the errors, guys! Anyway, hoped you liked it! Happy Birthday again, Shinichi Kudo! #ShinichiDay #HappyBirthdayShinichi  
**


End file.
